


A Cheryl and Penelope Fic

by SmilesRawesome



Series: The Good Riverdale Fics [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Some good fic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: Part four of my series of very good riverdale fan fiction





	A Cheryl and Penelope Fic

cheryl picks up penelope and dunks her into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Cheryl deserves love and Penelope can go pee her pants


End file.
